Things That Happen
by Outani
Summary: Karin and Toushiro have eachother, and the little things they do. Really it's just a few drabbles that I wanted to post. Please R&R!


Hi, I'm a big HitsuKarin fan, and these are some things that just keep popping up in my head but I can never think of a story for them. I've marked the story as complete, but if I think up more drabbles, I might add more chapters later on. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, any of its characters or its unique phenomenon.

Okay, I looked over this, and there was a bout load of errors, I've changed as many as I could find.

**Things That Happen**

Fun

After being dragged by Matsumoto to a group trip to the beach in the World of the Living, Toushiro sat in the shade, hidden from the sun, as he watched Karin kicking around her soccer ball and cheering as she scored a goal passed Madarame. He laughed at the cheer on her face. She turned and started to make her way towards him. As she sat, he said that she didn't have to stop having fun just to keep him company. She sat next to him and took hold of his hand. "I'm having fun."

Opposites 

People always commented on how Karin and Toushiro were total opposites, from their attitudes to their appearance, but Karin couldn't help but think that she wouldn't love him if he wasn't completely different to her.

Colour

Toushiro couldn't suppress a smile when the light reflected off Karin's black hair to make it look purple as she ran. Karin's cheeks were flushed pink with excitement as she looked back across the field at Toushiro, waiting for him to catch up to her. When he did, she idly wondered if his eyes were green or blue.

Trust

Karin was starting to get annoyed with Hinamori's fretting. She understood her worry, she was worried herself, but when Hinamori's panic became too much, Karin stood and slapped her friend across the face. "I know you're worried- this is a dangerous mission- but Toushiro is skilled and won't let anything hurt him. We just have to trust in him that he will come back!"

Tears

Toushiro had learnt not to expect tears from Karin; she always expressed her emotions in other ways. When she was angry, she fought when she was sad, she was quiet, when she was happy, she cheered. But whatever she did, Toushiro know what to do, but when she saw her sitting on his couch, knees to her chest, tears falling from her dark eyes, the only thing he could think to do was to sit with her, cradling her as she cried.

Understanding

He swung down his zanpukto downwards; the ice dragon followed the movement, then it swerved as it dogged the chain of blades that was Karin's sword. Toushiro was a second late in sensing where exactly she was, so before he could react, she had him pinned to the ground, as she crushed her lips onto his. He put one hand on her cheek and let go of his sword to put the other on her waist so he could role and pinned her to the ground instead. Hyorinmaru would understand if he stopped training for now.

Guilt

It was her fault that he was here. If she just had a little more skill he wouldn't had have to come. If she hadn't distracted him, he wouldn't have been injured. If he wasn't worried about her, he wouldn't be lying, unconscious, on an infirmary cot in the Fourth Division. They said that they didn't know when he would wake up; she was terrified that he never would. It got to a point were she couldn't stay in the crowded room any longer. She didn't know how long she cried while sitting on his couch, except that after a while, she felt his cool arms wrap around her.

Walls

Matsumoto used to worry about her Captain. She always hoped that there would be someone who would forcibly tear down the icy wall that surrounded him all the time. At one time, she thought it would be Hinamori, who was always trying to push through it. But it turned out to be a girl who herself was surrounded by a wall of fierce flames. The fire didn't quite destroy the ice, but at least the ice had melted for Karin. Karin was good for Histugaya-taicho, she was sure of it.

Distractions

Toushiro had been doing paperwork for the past three hours, and he had not managed to get at least half of it done, but if he worked straight for another few hours he would be able to get everything done for the deadline. He didn't know what had possessed him to leave everything so late.

He looked at the clock on his desk, it was rather late. It had gone past just a few hours now, and his brain was starting to refuse to focus on the work anymore, but he had to get everything done. Just as he started to work again, he heard the door open and Karin's spiritual pressure filled the room.

"Toushiro, you need to stop working, or your head's going to explode." She said, her voice slightly groggy. He (eh? Don't switch tense!) looked up at her, her hair that was normally tied back was now falling around her shoulders, contrasting with her pale skin and the white robe she was wearing.

"The deadline for this is noon tomorrow, and I'm getting a whole new batch of work tomorrow morning."

Karin looked at his face. He didn't look tired, but he definitely needed a break from all this. She unfolded her arms and made her way to his desk, she leaned over him, putting her palms on either side of the work. She forced him to lean back in his chair as she climbed to sit on his lap. She looked at the work he was doing. It was about which new cadets were coming into the Tenth Division from Academy, she and Yumichika had just had to do this for the eleventh, seeing as no one of higher rank would do it. She knew that if she and Matsumoto helped with it, they would get it done in no time, tomorrow.

She, in on swift movement, tossed all the paperwork out of the way and tuned to capture Toushiro in a kiss, putting her hands on either side of his face so he couldn't escape as she deepened the kiss further and further. 'Oh' thought Toushiro, 'So this is why I haven't been getting any work done.'


End file.
